


The Best Gift I Could Give You

by mvpwhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Dean didn't confront Lucifer in the graveyard, Lucifer is a little out of character, THIS IS BASED OFF A DREAM I HAD, the apocalypse wasn't prevented, this is only samifer if you squint super hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpwhovian/pseuds/mvpwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This one shot is based off a dream I had. Lucifer is a little out of character, but the dream was super intense so I decided to write it out.) </p><p>Dean had never went to the graveyard to face Lucifer and Michael, and the apocalypse was never stopped. Sam is left to watch the destruction of humanity by his own hands. But perhaps Sam just never understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift I Could Give You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a little unorthodox. But is was a very interesting dream, so I decided to share it with anyone interested in reading it. Enjoy!

The apocalypse happened just how Sam had expected it to, but at the same time, not at all. Sam fought a valiant fight against Lucifer, but in the end couldn’t match the archangel. This was how it was meant to be after all. Sam was never meant to win the fight. But, then again, neither was Lucifer. Perhaps Lucifer’s victory was due to the fact that Michael didn’t have his true vessel like he had planned. A spark of happiness flowed through Sam at the thought. Dean, his brother, had resisted Michael. The younger Winchester sent out a silent prayer that his brother was alive out there somewhere, still fighting the fight. As for Sam’s situation, there was no hope for him. Lucifer had won, taken Sam as his vessel, killed Michael, and brought on the apocalypse just like he had planned.   
Being the vessel of Lucifer was something indescribable. Sam felt vast, limitless, and powerful. So powerful. When Sam had first said yes, he and the archangel became one. One body, and a shared mind. But soon things began to change. Sam began to get blurred glances of his body, almost as if he was no longer stuck inside it with Lucifer. And soon enough, he wasn’t.   
“See? Isn’t this better Sam?” Lucifer had said, using Sam’s voice. “I’ve given your consciousness room to roam. We’re still one, of course, but now I can properly speak to you, and you can properly see. You’ll be my ghostly companion.”   
Sam, upon sensing some sort of freedom, did the first thing he thought to do. Run. But it seemed that Sam could never leave. His form wasn’t physical after all, and he still seemed tied to his body. So this is what Sam Winchester has become, Lucifer’s silent and unseen shadow. 

*** 

Crowley had almost been right. Not long after Lucifer’s victory he had vanquished most demons. To Sam’s surprise, he kept a few around who were deemed “useful” by the angel and they were almost always around him. But they never saw Sam. Sam was invisible to all but Lucifer. Sometimes, the demons would hear their lord whisper to seemingly empty air, but they would dare not question him. As they walked along side him, they are left to wonder.   
Today however, Lucifer was alone with Sam, and they walked. Their path was an abandoned highway. The cracked blacktop seemed to stretch into eternity. A few empty and rotting cars dotted the sides of the road. Sam had grown accustomed to sights like this. He saw them almost everyday, but the one thing he could never get over was the overbearing silence. There was no human activity to be found here. No hum of electricity, or deep throbbing bass of a song that was played too loud. Sam quickly dismissed these thoughts, it didn’t do him well to dwell on them too long.   
Sam turned his gaze to the sky, and felt the wind of his face. This slight touch of the physical world was one of the few pleasures he had left to enjoy. The sky itself was dark. Huge clouds heavily pregnant with the coming storm rolled in the distance. Sam was so caught up in his surroundings, that it took him a second to realize that Lucifer had stopped walking and was looking at him. Sam too stopped, but didn’t meet the devil’s gaze.   
“You know, all those years ago when I started planning all this, I had decided that once I had taken my vessel I would burn their consciousness out. Why would I want to share a body? But once I got to know you, once I met you, I knew I could never do that to you. I could never do anything to hurt you.”   
“It would've been kinder if you had. Now I have to watch you destroy everything I’ve ever known.” Lucifer looked genuinely perplexed at this.   
“Everything you’ve ever known? Sam the only thing you’ve ever known is misery. This,” Lucifer gestured to the landscape around him, “is the best gift I can give you. A fresh start.” Sam looked up and Lucifer’s eyes. Or were they Sam’s? He wasn’t sure anymore.   
“The apocalypse? This isn’t a start Lucifer. This is the end.” Lucifer gave Sam a soft smile.   
“But see that’s where you’re wrong. Don’t you know why I’m doing this? All I want is to make the Earth pure again Sam. Purge it of all that is indecent. Destroy everything that once caused you pain. And once I’m finished, it will be paradise.”   
“Paradise? We’ll be alone. What are you even going to do with your time?”   
“I’m going to find God.” It was Sam’s turn to be confused.   
“Why would you want to find God?” Lucifer turned away from Sam to look down the long road. Thunder started to roll in the distance. The storm would be upon them soon.   
“God is still my father and creator, and he still has crimes to answer for. I’ll talk to him, try and make him see reason. And, if all goes well, perhaps I can persuade him to gift me with my own physical form.” Sam stared at Lucifer, his mouth slightly open in shock.   
“What? Y-you would give me back my body?”   
“I told you long ago Sam, my heart broke for you. It still does. It was decreed that I would need your body to defeat my brother, but there is no reason I shouldn’t be able to give it back.” Sam was awestruck. He had never allowed himself to dream that words like that would come from Lucifer. He had always assumed that this would be his life for the rest of existence. But those words gave Sam a spark of that addictive feeling. Hope. He had almost forgotten what it felt like.   
“What about my brother? If he’s still alive, will you let him live?” A small smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips.   
“Dean is indeed alive. Your brother is not one to give up easily. If he survives the rest of the cleansing, I will be happy to let him live. I will need many like you and him.”   
“What do you mean?” Lucifer turned back to Sam.   
“A fresh start in paradise. If God agrees to aid me, we will remake humanity together. A race free of sin, but not without free will. God’s humanity was a start, but I dream of a humanity filled with people more like you and Dean. Selfless and kind, but still willing to fight for what you believe in. This is what the purge is for Sam. To give me the opportunity to learn from the best of humanity, and build it from the ground up.” Sam didn’t respond. He couldn’t. This was too overwhelming to him. Lucifer intended to let some of humanity live? Was Lucifer right all along? No, no the apocalypse was still wrong...wasn’t it? Lucifer cast Sam a sympathetic glance.   
“Please Sam, don’t think too hard on this right now. I understand that it’s a lot to take in. I believe you’ll come to see with time.” A bolt of lightning split the sky before the two, and thunder followed immediately after. The wind picked up and swirled hectically through the air.   
“Come Sam. We have much to do, and there is a storm coming.” The two disappeared with the sound of flapping wings. More lightning danced across the sky, endlessly pursued by its resounding companion. A drop of water landed on the worn pavement. Followed by another. Followed by another.   
The storm broke.


End file.
